1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onboard information system for vehicles, including a housing having a computation unit and a first mass memory which are connected to one another for the purpose of data transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Onboard information systems for vehicles, such as tachographs or toll appliances, are usually set up to store vehicle data and operating data for the vehicle, such as driving times, working hours, standby times and rest times for driver and codriver, distances travelled and service-specific parameters, such as engine speeds and other operating processes and events on the vehicle.
For the purpose of processing and storing the data, the onboard information system contains a computation unit and also a mass memory connected to the computation unit. In order to comply with statutory provisions, there may also be provision for such an onboard information system to comprise a printer that can be used to print legally prescribed reports, graphical speed logs, status and activity logs.
Besides complying with the legally prescribed data capture and storage, such onboard information systems are frequently used to store additional data, such as speeds recorded every second, odometer readings during vehicle stops and other vehicle parameters, such as engine speed profiles.
With the increasing demands on data storage by such systems and by additional functional requirements, there is now the problem that the storage capacity of the system is frequently not sufficient. In addition, reading large volumes of data from the system is often time-consuming.